12 October 1978
Show ; Name *[[John Peel Show]] ; Station *[[BBC Radio One]] ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-10-12 ; Comments *Incomplete show, but only around 15 minutes is currently not available. Three tracks played from the new 999 album and a couple from those by [[Siouxsie & The Banshees]] and [[XTC]]. *Peel had appeared on Omnibus, the BBC-1 TV arts show, that evening. *Playlist includes a French-language rock track by [[Linda Keel]] with an incorrect title (see below), chosen to follow [[Adam & The Ants]]' "Young Parisians". Sessions *[[Punishment Of Luxury]] #1 Repeat. First broadcast [[30 August 1978]]. Recorded 1978-08-22. **No known commercial release. *[[Dr Feelgood]] #3 Repeat. First broadcast [[18 September 1978]]. Recorded 1978-09-05. **Available on [http://www.drfeelgood.de/albums.htm Complete BBC Sessions 973-1978] (CD, Grand, 2001) Tracklisting '''File 4''' *Show intro. *[[Penetration]]: Future Daze (album - [http://www.discogs.com/Penetration-Moving-Targets/release/935024 Moving Targets]) Virgin V 2109 *'''File 4 '''ends after a second of above track (file 1) *[[Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers]]: Listen To Our Heart (single) :(JP: ''“The first from Punishment Of Luxury.”'') *[[Punishment Of Luxury]]: Let’s Get Married / You’re So Beautiful (session) :(JP: ''“A marriage of Adam & The Ants and Decca Records seems a most peculiar thing, and here’s the first consequence of that marriage.”'') *[[Adam & The Ants]]: Young Parisians ([http://www.discogs.com/Adam-And-The-Ants-Young-Parisians/master/63462 single]) Decca :(JP: ''“Well, I rather care for that, I must confess.”'') *[[Linda Keel]]: Le Rein Fait Du Trottoir (LP – [https://www.discogs.com/Linda-Keel-Lady-Rock-Roll/release/7609541 Lady Rock N Roll])The correct title appears to be "Lss Reines Du Trottoir"[https://www.discogs.com/Linda-Keel-Lady-Rock-Roll/release/7609541] ("Faire le trottoir" means "walk the streets"). *[[Dr Feelgood]]: Take A Tip (session) – cuts out (2) *[[Culture]]: This Train ([http://www.discogs.com/Culture-This-Train/release/2198819 single]) High Note :(JP: “It sounds as if they borrowed our studio light for the session, as featured on television.”) *[[999]]: Wolf (LP – [http://www.discogs.com/999-Separates/master/134179 Separates]) United Artists *[[999]]: Brightest View (LP – [http://www.discogs.com/999-Separates/master/134179 Separates]) United Artists *[[999]]: High Energy Plan (LP – [http://www.discogs.com/999-Separates/master/134179 Separates]) United Artists *[[Peter Hammill]]: Trappings (LP – [http://www.discogs.com/Peter-Hammill-The-Future-Now/master/34088 The Future Now]) Charisma :(JP: ''“And that a song chosen to coincide with tonight’s Omnibus, which I hope you watched. If you didn’t it won’t have relevance at all.”'') *[[Dr Feelgood]]: Nighttime (session) :(JP: (''“And producer [[John Walters]] is currently vacationing in the barbarous splendor of his mother’s house in the Isle Of White, but he would regard this as being a programming touch worthy of himself. We follow Night Time with White Night.”'') *[[Lines]]: White Night ([http://www.discogs.com/Lines-White-Night/master/261414 single]) Linear *[[Skids]]: Sweet Suburbia ([http://www.discogs.com/Skids-Sweet-Suburbia/master/137621 single]) Virgin :(JP: ''“I wonder why none of my colleagues made that their record of the week – [[Peter Powell]] or [[Kid Jensen]] or even [[Paul Burnett]]. Could have done, but they didn’t … This is the next from Punishment Of Luxury, and it’s called Babylon, and I’m afraid there are one or two rude words in the course of this, but they are in a kind of Biblical contexts, so you probably won’t find them too offensive.”'') *[[Punishment Of Luxury]]: Babylon (session) *[[Errol Dunkley]]: Runaway Child ([http://www.discogs.com/Errol-Dunkley-Runaway-Child-When-I-Fall-In-Love/release/2653401 12” single]) Manic *[[Siouxsie & The Banshees]]: Suburban Relapse (LP – [http://www.discogs.com/Siouxsie-And-The-Banshees-The-Scream/release/404853 The Scream]) Polydor (3) *[[Siouxsie & The Banshees]]: Switch (LP – [http://www.discogs.com/Siouxsie-And-The-Banshees-The-Scream/release/404853 The Scream]) Polydor :(JP: ''"Well, there’s an LP that should be in every discerning home when it is released I think.”'') *[[Wishbone Ash]]: Baby, The Angels Were Here (LP – [http://www.discogs.com/Wishbone-Ash-No-Smoke-Without-Fire/master/157799 No Smoke Without Fire]) MCA :(JP: ''"Come on! Wake up, wake up!"'') *[[Dr Feelgood]]: Sugar Shaker (session) *[[XTC]]: Battery Brides (Andy Paints Brian) (LP – [http://www.discogs.com/XTC-Go-2/master/70147 Go 2]) Virgin *[[XTC]]: A Dictionary of Modern Marriage (Go+ dub bonus disc with [http://www.discogs.com/XTC-Go-2/master/70147 Go 2]) Virgin *[[Leggo Beast & The Ossie All Stars]] (aka [[Revolutionaries]]): Doberman Skank (LP – [http://www.roots-archives.com/release/2484 Leggo Dub]) Cash & Carry *[[Punishment Of Luxury]]: Funk Me (session) *[[Dr Feelgood]]: Down At The Doctors (session) – ''cuts out'' File ;Name *(1) 041-781012b *(2) 040-781012a *(3) 040-781012 *4) 1978-10-12 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB025.mp3 ;Length *(1) 46.14 (file starts with [[11 October 1978]], this date from 27.17) *(2) 46.12 *(3) 1.16.27 (show changes at 38.15 to start of [[13 October 1978]]) *4) 0:00:43 ;Other *1-3) Files created from [[T041]] and [[T040]] of [[400 Box]]. *4) File created from [[DB025]] of [[Derby Box]], digitised by '''RF''' ;Available * [http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/Roger/400%20Box/041-781012b.mp3] * [http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/Roger/400%20Box/040-781012a.mp3] * [http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/Roger/400%20Box/040-781012.mp3] * 4) [http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/RobF/John%20Peel%201978%20Tapes/1978-10-12/ Mooo] [[Category:1978]] [[Category:Peel shows]] [[Category:Available online]] [[Category: 400 Box]] [[Category:Shared]] [[Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)]] [[Category:Derby Box]] References